The present invention relates to a methods and related apparatuses for rapidly and visually determining and verifying multiple interface alignments of parts within a system. In particular, embodiments of the invention are directed to methods and related apparatuses enabling rapid visual determining and verifying multiple interface alignments of parts within at least one first system interface part that cooperatively engage with at least one second system's interface part each having at least one system-sub-system assembly alignment datum that requires the at least one first and second system's interface parts cooperatively and engagingly align within multiple respective tolerances of alignment.
In certain systems, alignment of components with interlocking parts is necessary for the systems to function properly (e.g., at least some variants of tube launched optically tracked wire guided (TOW) missiles). For example, a process initially used for retrofitting TOW missiles can include removing original equipment umbilical connectors and wiring harnesses, adding radio frequency (RF) capabilities, and re-potting the missile tube umbilical connectors (MTUC). These new wireless TOW missiles assemblies can have many problems including problems with launcher fitment and alignment. For example, some of the MTUC can “drift” out of alignment with launcher bridge clamp electrical connector (BCEC). This misalignment of connectors causes the MTUC to not electrically couple or mate with the BCEC in the bridge clamp of the launcher which means that the missile will not fire. In many situations, alignment between the exemplary missile tube, MTUC, and the missile launcher BCEC is not discovered until the TOW missile is in the field and ready to be used.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, various embodiments employ a simple, easy to use exemplary Rapid Visual and Physical Multiple Tolerances and Alignments Verification Structure Assembly (hereinafter, a verification structure assembly or “VSA”)) and related exemplary methods. Exemplary VSAs and related methods to enable checks multiple tolerances and alignments via a rapid and easy to employ set of visual and physical based multiple tolerance and alignment based structures and related methods. More specifically, an exemplary method and related apparatus can be used to perform multiple alignment and element relationship tests (e.g., part alignment and MTUC height from missile tube). In this example, an exemplary apparatuses for rapidly and visually determining and verifying multiple interface alignments of parts within a system fits onto various corresponding points of an exemplary test article or item, e.g., TOW missile (more particularly, e.g., the TOW missile's MTUC is aligned correctly with the launcher bridge clamp's BCEC among other elements), then a user can determine various parts of the TOW missile assembly including TOW missile tube were correctly assembled.
Generally, one embodiment can include an exemplary VSA that can be placed onto a test article, e.g., TOW missile tube. This exemplary VSA is formed with a variety of aligned and tolerance related alignment and gauging structures that interact and receive corresponding structures from the TOW missile tube. An embodiment of a VSA with various alignment engagement structures are designed to be self-guided/aligned or fitted so its several of its apertures slide onto multiple datum aligned corresponding structures (e.g., BCEC, Holdback Pin Plunger Assembly (HPPA)). TOW missile tube side trunnion receiver block mounts (STRBMs) and receives or engaged with launcher mounting trunnions (LMTs). Then the first and second alignment keys can be respectively inserted through first alignment key apertures (FAKA) and second alignment key aperture (SAKA) of second alignment plate (SAP) and third alignment plate (TAP) of the VSA. Then, a second type of verification can be performed, e.g., verifying the MTUC was correctly installed via potting and aligning within a height tolerance (e.g., MTUC height tolerance range (MHTR)) as defined by visual and physical gauging surfaces formed as stepped recesses within a section of the VSA adjacent to or in proximity with test item sections which require such a second or additional type of verification.
If VSA first and second alignment apertures (e.g., first alignment aperture (FAA), second alignment aperture (SAA)) fit over corresponding structures (e.g., MTUC 102, HPPA 100), first and second alignment keys insert into FAKA and SAKA then in the STRBMs and a first surface of the MTUC falls within the gauging surfaces, then it can be determined that the TOW missile will fire in the field. However, if the exemplary MTUC, HPPA do not fit into VSA FAA and SAA (e.g., MTUC cut-out aperture (COA) and HPPA COA aperture) cannot fit on to the TOW missile tube where first and second alignments keys are inserted into FAKA and SAKA with a first surface of the MTUC falling within an exemplary MHTR based on an first surface of the MTUC falling between two gauging surfaces (e.g., first height gauging surface (FHGS) and second gauging height (SHGS)) inset into a first alignment plate (FAP) of the VSA that are adjacent to the FAA, then TOW missiles (not shown in figures) within TOW missile tube will not fire.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an additional embodiment can be provided with additional alignment supports which orient an exemplary VSA apparatus embodiment in a second axis (e.g., forward and back rotating around the first and second LMT), that runs from the FAP 7 and a top of the TOW missile tube so that a first surface of the MTUC is parallel with a plane defined by the BCEC within the bridge clamp in a down and locked position holding the missile tube within the launcher.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.